An Old Friend
by Spikes-Black-Goddess
Summary: Oneshot.While visiting Tortuga, Jack goes searching for a long lost treasure of emerald and gold, but imagine his surprise when his cherished keepsake finds him, instead. Takes place during the movie. Prequel coming soon! :D


The Interlude of Alexa Black

Good to see the old Tortuga in it's usual chaotic mess, Jack thought as he sauntered through the dimly lit tavern, avoiding a few swings from the many fights raging endlessly in the bar. Not typically what one would call the comforts of home, but he was Captain Jack Sparrow- and therefore never typical. He couldn't say whether or not he was totally at ease with Bootstrap's boy- _Mr. Turner- _he fancied himself, too much to think about as to what he might try to pull over.

So, he'd decided to take the boy to resting quarters- bugger of a time getting something "_suitable"_- and then returned once sleep had took it's claim. But not just to be doing, no sir. He was here on a bit of personal business: searching for an old friend.

In fact, he was so wrapped up in the searching, he barely caught the call to him from the corner: "Why, is that my Captain Sparrow I see there?" The familiar, feminine voice caused his head to snap towards the source of the sound, eyes flickering with the happiness of a man just discovered a cavern full of gold. He smiled his most charming smile and turned full about-face, his hands clasped behind his back.

"Depends who's askin'.." He replied, his tone holding hope and playfulness. He couldn't help the absolute catch of his breath for what came back to him. The woman stepped out of the shadows, a vision of treasure- dazzling beauty. She wore a full skirt, all black, with a belt of coins and a few other items, a corset with bold red stripes running up and down, and a black peasant top beneath it, exposing her lightly tanned shoulders. Golden blonde locks in waves fell about her shoulders, nothing holding them up but a red rose tucked behind her ear.

Her face was the shape of a soft oval, with prominent, ruby-stained lips and cheekbones. But it was her eyes that made him stop to make sure he was still breathing, every time he saw them- large, penetrating eyes that held the entire forest for their color, like raw emeralds, and they were the only thing to ever hold him firm to his spot. After what seemed like an eternity, she replied back to him- "And what if it's Miss Alexa Black who's askin'?" And the emeralds were dancing with joy.

"Then I say nothing," he said casually, strutting over to her until they were just inches apart. "And I _do_ this-" and with that, he closed the space between them, their lips meeting passionately. She squealed with surprise and delight, and wrapped her arms around his neck, returning the pressure of his lips on hers. Her lips parted in a surprised sigh as she felt the strong arms around her waist, lifting her off the ground.

Of course, this only led to led to further mischief from her favorite pirate. Once their kiss had broken, he let her down and took the opportune moment to catch his breath. She joined him in this, staying silent for the most part, then a bright grin lit up her face. She laid a small, elegant hand against his face, and he leaned into her touch.

"Jackie," she said in a contented sigh, then kissed his cheek playfully and broke away. "let me buy you a drink. I've heard some right bloody interesting things about you in the last hour. You weren't planning to leave me in the dark, were you?" She asked, a scolding tone lacing her voice. Jack raised a brow and shrugged innocently,

"Well, news certainly travels fast. 'Course I was goin' to tell you, love. Surely you don't think me a dishonest man?" He said, taking her lead over to the bar. This made her scoff and giggle as she pulled up a stool first for herself, and perched upon it, giving him a scolding glance. "Jackie, I would never think you otherwise."

He had to smile at this as he jumped aboard his own stool and gave a quick order for rum to the barmaid. "Jack Sparrow back in town? Fancy that. And Miss Black, too! Wager there'd be a great storm of mischief a'brewin' between the two of you, now your both together again." she said with a tone of pleasant surprise as she filled mugs for the both of them.

"To say the least." Alexa replied with a wink. "Aye," Jack agreed, though his attention remained for the most part on Alexa.

"So, my Jackie, tell me what it is I've heard about some child you've been toting around Tortuga? Surely part of a much grander adventure than I could imagine." she said with a grin, taking a long drink that showed she was no delicate flower when it came to a pirate's life- she was one who gladly dove into all the rough and tumble, which was what Jack loved about her. Well, that and other things.

"Oh, my strumpet, I'm sure nothing is past that imagination of yours. But I will explain to you better this journey I'm getting set for," He took a few moments pause for effect, and to drink, "I'm going after my ship."

"…The Black Pearl? Oh, Jack, pet, you don't mean… but you know what Barbosa and those-horrible men are capable of! I wouldn't want to hear of you being stranded on some lone Island again!" She said with a gasp, thinking this news was worth another long drink.

"Yes, my dear, but they've no clue what I am capable of, now do they?" He asked with a smirk.

"And just what would that be?" She asked, raising a brow at his and crossing her arms as she gave him a challenging stare. "Consider it all a matter of leverage, my love." He explained, twisting the ends of his mustache and giving her a wink.

"Leverage? And just what, my I ask, _darling_, is your leverage?"

"The child." He said simply, folding his hands atop the bar and waiting for her reaction. "The… child? The boy you've brought here? Interesting. But how does a simple stranger fit into your history with Barbosa and the ship?"

Jack paused and considered this for a moment, or maybe just wanted to add suspense for her. "That _boy_ you are talking about happens to be the 'strapping' young William Turner." He explained, loving the shocked expression that came over her then.

"You don't mean! _Bootstrap's son!_ That's… that's a wickedly clever leverage, Jack. That's my Captain- always just crazy enough to be brilliant. So I catch you're plan…." She paused and leaned a bit closer to him, her eyes twinkling. "Why not show the bone crew, what _we're_ capable of, Jackie? Together?"

He thought for a while, and then thought some more, placing one hand on top of hers, tracing the light veins in her hand, down to the ruby and onyx rings residing on her knuckles.

"Alexa… I would love it, my dear, but this is a trip I find a bit too dangerous to bring along such precious cargo." He explained in a softer tone, the darkness of his eyes meeting hers.

She sighed and pouted like a small child. "Jack! Get savvy, sailor! You know I'm not a fragile crystal, you honestly believe I couldn't hold my own, and probably yours, against that pathetic crew?" She asked, gripping his hand, and also pulling a dagger from her belt. "Come on! You know well I'm far more than just company."

"Yes, dear, I'm well aware the damage you could cause any ordinary men out of their line, but perhaps you have forgotten the extent of this curse business. And in itself, the way things are looking, it's not something I want you mixed up in." He said, guiding her hand to put the dagger away, and then letting his fingertips linger at the side of her hip for a moment.

"Alright… but once that ship is back in your possession, which I haven't a doubt it will be, you will come back for me, and then we will make the seas our own." She said with a nod, smiling and allowing him to keep his hand where it was, if not encouraging.

"Of course! Curse superstitions, says I. Woman or not, your one of the best bloody pirates I've yet to meet. Besides meself, of course." He said, raising his mug to her with a wink.

She joined him in cheers and they both finished their drinks with small talk, or reminiscent trips down memory lane, until he'd walked her out of the tavern, and they stood alone on a plateau just overlooking the waves on the bay.

"Oh… Jack," Alexa sighed as she sat on the edge of the stone, bare feet dangling over the edge, boots and leggings cast aside, as she estimated just how far a drop it would be into the waiting waters below. "I have missed you… I know it was only a decade, which really isn't a lot in this world, but…for the life of me, I haven't been able to shake feeling as though it's been an eternity."

She said with a sigh, looking over to him. He sat beside her, staring out over the water, and pretending to be casual. Her words had put an end to this, though, and he could no longer keep up the atmosphere of cavalier visit.

"Yes, Alexa, I know. I've felt the same…" He said, turning to look at her and reaching up to twirl a lock of spun gold around his finger.

"How many times has fate separated us? But it's never quite been able to keep us apart.." She remarked, mimicking his actions and counting the beads twisted into the ebony waves she admired so on him.

"Nothing ever could. Not the sky or the sea, or the armies of hell, apparently. But as soon as the Pearl is free, then we will be, too… to go as we please, and be the most fearsome pirates in the world." He said with a grin, his hands now sliding down her shoulders, as he admired how soft they were.

Ah, she was a savvy, world-hardened lady, his girl, with a sharp sword and a sharper tongue, and many fights she had seen. And though her muscles were strong, and her skin etched with a collection of scars she probably wouldn't trade for chests of gold, she was always soft, even if only to him, she was.

Soft skin, hair, lips, what have you, that was refreshing- more so than the sea water off the sunny beach, and comforting- more so than any temporary home and peace he'd ever had.

She laughed and gave a sigh of freedom just at the thought, and leaned into his arms, joining him in his stare out at sea. "It is a beautiful ocean… and it's just waiting for us. So you go , and you get your ship, Jack… and bring us that horizon, yeah?" She said with a determined smile.

"That I will, and it will be the most… glorious beginning for us yet." He agreed, his arms instinctively encircling her petite form. Her hands gripped his shirt and she tugged him to look her in the eyes- now alight with mischief. "Who says we have to wait for glory?"

And with that, his fate was sealed in the form of a kiss- Barbosa would rue the day he crossed Jack Sparrow, the Pearl would become his once and for all, and then all that he could see was the stars in her eyes, as the sky and the waves and the rocks disappeared, and if just for the moment, he was home.


End file.
